


Lesson in Love

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Everyone loves Robin, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Suicide Mission, Pre-Suicide Mission, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: “This is a suicide mission, Bruce,” Dick pressed, clutching the pillow to his chest.Bruce sighed, moving over to his bedside table to reset his alarm clock. “Any night we go out on patrol could be considered a suicide mission if we don’t come back from it.”“If this is just like everything else we do then take me with you,” Dick pleaded.“No.”





	Lesson in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting the (much anticipated, bless my friends) BruDick smut that I wrote because All I Ask by Adele gives me feelings.
> 
> This is my first time posting smut, so please be gentle.

            Dick recognized the look on Bruce’s face as soon as the older man walked into the bedroom, the way that he was resigned to the fact that Dick had defied his orders once again. Usually this meant that Dick would now get his way, but in this matter he wasn’t so sure.

            Bruce sighed, marching away into the bathroom to change while Dick waited patiently on the bed. “Dick, I told you we’re not talking about this anymore.”

            “I’m sorry about my outburst earlier,” Dick said quietly, though he knew Bruce could still hear him, “but there are still things I want to say.”

            “I think you’ve said quite enough.” Bruce’s voice echoed out from the bathroom, and Dick flinched. He had made a fool of himself in the cave earlier, resulting in Bruce ordering him to bed for the first time in years. He had listened in part. He had gone to a bed, just not his own.

            “I was speaking impulsively then. I’ve had a chance to calm down now.” Dick played with the decorative pillow in his lap while waiting for Bruce’s response. When he didn’t get one he continued anyway. “I understand how important you are to the team. Your guidance can change the course of a battle. I know how much they need you. It’s just that sometimes I think you forget that we’re just humans.”

            Bruce emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and sweatpants. He turned off the bathroom light, the only sliver left to see by creeping in through a crack in the hallway door. “I never forget how human you are.”

            “This is a suicide mission, Bruce,” Dick pressed, clutching the pillow to his chest.

            Bruce sighed, moving over to his bedside table to reset his alarm clock. “Any night we go out on patrol could be considered a suicide mission if we don’t come back from it.”

            “If this is just like everything else we do then take me with you,” Dick pleaded.

            “ _No_.” Bruce slammed the clock back onto the table with so much force that Dick was surprised it didn’t break.

            Dick felt tears well up in his eyes. He hung his head, ashamed. He wasn’t a child anymore. If he cried like a baby that’s all Bruce would see him as. He sniffled anyway. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

            Some tension fell out of Bruce’s shoulders. This part he had thought about extensively. “It’s stated in my will that everything I have will go to you. It’s in a lock box at The First Bank of Gotham. Alfred has the key, so you don’t need to worry about any distant relatives coming in and trying to dispute your claim. It states that you and everything else will be in Alfred’s care until you are of age.

            “The mantle of Batman will also fall to you. I’ve asked various members of the League that, in the event of my death, they assist in mentoring you until you feel that you are ready. Clark also said that he would keep an ear out for trouble in Gotham until you’ve adjusted to fighting on your own.”

            Tears had started to fall in earnest down Dick’s cheeks during Bruce’s speech. He took a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself down enough to speak. “I don’t want all of that though. I just want you here.” He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of Bruce leaving him was tearing him apart.

            “I won’t be by your side forever, Richard.”

            Dick buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sob. He hated when Bruce used his given name, and he knew the other man only used it when he was deadly serious. “I know,” he mumbled, the sound almost inaudible through the pillow.

            Bruce sighed again and joined Dick in sitting on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and opened his arms in invitation. Dick immediately crawled over to snuggle into Bruce’s side, the man’s strong arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

            Bruce hadn’t properly known how to show physical affection when Dick first arrived at the manor. Dick’s circus family had been large and incredibly tactile, and Bruce’s awkward shoulder pats hadn’t cut it. As a child he had patiently shown Bruce how to properly hug someone, how to hold someone smaller than him, and how to comfort someone when they were upset or scared. Eventually Bruce caught on well enough to even offer touches to Dick instead of him having to demand them from Bruce.

            He allowed Dick to cuddle up to him now, the boy’s head resting over his heart. Dick had curled himself up into a tight ball, and he fit snuggly into Bruce’s side.

            “I know I can’t say anything to stop you,” Dick said through the silent tears that still trickled down his cheeks, “but is it really your job to save the world?”

            Bruce hummed in thought. “Maybe it’s not. But I know it’s at least my job to save you. The world goes, then so do you.”

            Dick let out a wobbly sigh, accepting Bruce’s words. “What time do you leave in the morning?”

            “Five,” Bruce answered.

            Dick glanced over at the alarm clock. It was nearly eleven now. Six hours left, and how to spend them?

            Dick shifted a bit so that he was supporting his own weight. “Bruce?”

            “Hm?” his mentor answered, turning his head closer, and Dick took the opportunity to press their lips together.

            It was an innocent kiss, one that lasted for only a moment before Dick pulled away again. He didn’t expect anything more. He simply didn’t know how else to communicate to Bruce what he was feeling. He didn’t think any sort of words would do it justice.

            Dick moved back, already anticipating an adverse reaction from his mentor, but was stopped when Bruce’s arm around him held tight. Bruce reeled him back in, meeting Dick’s lips hungrily as a firm hand rested on the back of his head, tilting the kiss into a better angle. Dick gripped at Bruce’s shirt, shaking and overwhelmed. When Bruce’s tongue slid along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance, Dick let out a pitiful whimper as he opened up to him.

            Bruce’s hands slid under Dick’s ass, lifting the smaller boy onto his lap so that Dick was straddling him. Large arms wound around Dick’s waist, holding them pressed flush together. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck in the most intimate hug he had received from the man.

            Dick pulled away panting. He rested his forehead against Bruce’s, their noses bumping occasionally as they breathed. “Don’t do this just because you think you won’t be coming home,” Dick pleaded. “Don’t do this just for me.”

            Bruce cradled Dick’s face in one of his hands, its size nearly spanning Dick’s entire head. He placed a kiss at Dick’s temple. “I’ve wanted this for longer than I probably should have.”

            Dick covered Bruce’s hand with his own. He pressed a chaste kiss to Bruce’s lips. “Me too.”

            Bruce held him close. Dick could feel him half hard pressed against his stomach. He would have to finish that. Dick rolled his hips down against Bruce’s. The older man sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth in surprise. He gripped firmly at Dick’s hips, forcing him to keep up the motion. The friction that came from rutting together in their pajamas brought on a kind of pleasure pain that had Dick clutching at Bruce’s shoulders, making crescent shaped marks in his skin.

            “If we keep this up,” Bruce said in a half-growl, “I won’t hear the end of it the next time we suit up.”

            Dick frowned at the idea of chafed skin and spandex, but he would never pass up a chance to tease the older man. He gave his hips an exquisitely slow roll. “Then why don’t you do something about it?”

            Bruce _growled_. His hands tightened on Dick’s hips before using the grip to flip them over, sending Dick sprawling against the pillows. His toes curled in excitement. It was exactly the kind of reaction he had been hoping for. Bruce looked him over with a predatory gaze, and Dick did his best to bat his eyelashes up at his mentor in what he hoped was an enticing manor.

            Bruce just chuckled at him. “Naughty,” he rumbled into Dick’s ear as a hand slipped up Dick’s too big sleep shirt. Dick shuttered at the feel of calloused fingers sliding across his stomach and finding one of his nipples. Bruce rolled the pert bud around and Dick hissed.

            He grabbed at the back of Bruce’s tank top and tried to pull it over his head. Bruce pulled away long enough to allow it to be taken off. He let Dick run his hands down Bruce’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscles he had always been able to see but not touch.

            “Enjoying yourself?” Bruce asked with an indulgent smile.

            Dick gave him an appraising once over. He gave Bruce’s massive biceps a good squeeze. “What’s the return policy on you? Just in case.”

            Bruce bit him on the ear. Dick giggled. It pulled at the stiff, salt stained skin of his cheeks. Bruce continued to trail love bites down the sensitive skin of Dick’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders. He reveled in this, in having the other man so close. He tipped his head over to give Bruce better access and sniffled. He grabbed at the short hairs at Bruce’s nape.

            “Please come back to me,” he whispered. “Please come back, Bruce. Please-” His voice broke.

            “Shh, baby, shh,” Bruce crooned, kissing away the tears spilling from Dick’s eyes.

            Something in Dick’s chest swelled. He choked on a sob. “I want to feel you, Bruce. Please. I need-”

            Bruce shushed him again. He slipped one hand under Dick’s shirt, palm pressed flat against the boy’s chest. The other went for Dick’s flannel pants, sliding them from his hips and tossing them to the floor. Dick pulled at Bruce’s pants until the older man got the message and slipped those off as well. When he leaned down to kiss Dick again the boy was sure the slide of bare skin would cause him to burst.

            Dick whined when Bruce pulled away again. He wanted to keep the man close, didn’t want to let him go. If he kept him close then Bruce couldn’t leave without him, couldn’t go where Dick wasn’t able to follow.

            Bruce soothed him by rubbing circles onto his chest with his thumb. His other hand went to his bedside drawer, coming back with a bottle of lotion. He took his hand out from under Dick’s shirt to spread lotion on it, then took them both in hand. Dick tried to swallow back a moan, but it bubbled up his throat in a way that was almost pitiful. It nearly felt like too much, the rough callouses of Bruce’s hand rubbing against him juxtaposed with the smoothness of his member. Dick thrust shallowly into Bruce’s hand. Bruce leaned closer to suck a mark into the hollow of Dick’s throat and he keened.

            Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, trying to trap them together again. This way he could feel every movement they made together, both pushing towards their own pleasure off of the other. He clawed at Bruce’s shoulders as his hand tightened around them. Dick tossed his head back as he came all over his chest and Bruce’s hand, a choked off yell that was almost Bruce’s name spilling from his lips.

            Bruce kissed at Dick’s neck and under his jaw as he came down from his high, fluttering and light presses of lips. When Dick finally removed his nails from Bruce’s shoulders he took him in hand with torturously slow strokes. Bruce bit his shoulder in retaliation.

            “You brat,” Bruce growled, trying to thrust into Dick’s hand for a quicker friction.

            Dick giggled. He placed a line of kisses along Bruce’s strong jaw. He then sped up his strokes, giving them a bit of a twist at the tip. Bruce groaned. He lowered his head to rest on Dick’s shoulder, one hand squeezing Dick’s hip hard enough to leave bruises, the other fisting in the pillow Dick’s head was on. It was beautiful, to watch him come apart like this in Dick’s arms. He came with a whisper of Dick’s name on his lips, almost like a prayer. Dick reveled in it, let it soak into his skin as Bruce’s cum mixed with his own on his stomach.

            Bruce planted a small kiss under Dick’s jaw before rolling over onto his side. He tried to pull Dick over with him but he squirmed out of the grip enough to grab at the tissues on the bedside table. Once he had gotten the worst of the mess off of his stomach he curled into Bruce’s arms, trying to bury himself in the older man. Bruce kissed the top of his head, completely engulfing Dick in his embrace.

            Dick listened as Bruce’s breathing gradually evened out. There were a few hours left until Bruce had to leave, and he needed as much rest as he could get. Dick likely wouldn’t sleep. He didn’t think he could. Instead he concentrated on the breaths expanding Bruce’s chest and the steady heartbeat under his ear, two constants he could anchor himself to through a restless night.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The doors to the infirmary ward of the Watchtower slid open to admit Superman. Diana raised an eyebrow at the sleeping Robin in his arms, but Clark simply smiled.

“I found him passed out in a chair outside,” the alien explained. “He must have been waiting for someone to let him in.”

Robin was almost certainly too old to be carried, but the teen was still a bit small for his age, and Clark had always had a giant soft spot for his best friend’s protégé. He looked far too young curled up in Superman’s arms the way he was.

“Poor thing,” Diana cooed, brushing the boy’s hair from his face. “I heard he made himself so sick with worry they had to keep him home from school.”

“He had gotten word that Bruce had been injured early on but was still continuing to fight,” Clark explained. “Bruce was furious that Barry had let it slip to Kid Flash, who then told Robin. Makes you wonder if calls back home are actually better or worse for our loved ones’ state of mind while we’re off fighting.”

Diana sighed. “It can be a reassurance and a burden, I suppose. Will you let him stay here?”

Clark grinned. “Of course. This way Bruce won’t try to get out of bed as soon as he wakes up and pull his stitches again. We barely managed to track him down last time to get them redone.”

Diana chuckled. “He’s always so eager to get home. You’d think Gotham would crumble without him.”

“Not all of us are from an island of warriors,” Clark countered. Diana shrugged in response.

Clark carried Robin over to Batman’s infirmary bed. Not too far away and behind a curtain was Hawkgirl, and another curtain separated her from Flash. None of them had come out of battle unscathed, though through teamwork and a lot of luck all of them would be going home.

Robin barely stirred as Clark placed him on the bed next to Bruce. The boy immediately curled in close to his mentor, naturally cuddling up to the larger man’s side. Thanks to the sedative they had given him Bruce slept on, even as Diana placed a blanket over Robin and gently brushed the boy’s bangs from his face. Normally a fun game for the two of them was “how much can one interact with Robin before Batman gets visibly jealous,” but for now everything was calm.

“Let’s leave them,” Diana said. “I’m sure they’ll have a lot to talk about once they wake up.”

“You say that like they’re not constantly having silent conversations while we’re in the room,” Clark said, but acquiesced anyway. He followed Diana through the curtain, off to check on their other friends, leaving the pair sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I left Dick's actual age ambiguous in this on purpose, but I figure he's somewhere in his later teens, though not yet of age. I also left what the JL was fighting ambiguous, though that was due to the fact that I'm not very familiar with their rouges gallery yet and I didn't think it incredibly pertinent towards what I was trying to do here.


End file.
